Boot Camp: Somebody Save Me!
by Aliinai Rajayli
Summary: Pan & Bra are ordered to go to a boot camp after something that happened in school. Will they be treated like hell or will they treat the others like hell? READ & REVIEW PLEASE Updated!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z (I wish I did.) and please don't flame me, I'm a poor poor country girl that really really needs to get a job! My the way ages might be said but F.Y.I. Pan & Bra are both 17.  
  
This story is pretty much based on my horrors at a boot camp I had to go to (reasons still unknown to me), just minus the sayin strength (wish I had it, then I could've busted out).  
  
Anywayz………Read & Review.  
  
More chapters soon to come!  
  
~~~KittyDawningWWE~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Calm down class, please calm down!" the teacher pleaded. The teacher stood from the front of her desk and walked up to the front of the classroom. With a few uh-hum's continued by a few grunting noises, she finally got the class's attention.   
  
"We're going to talk about how the drugs effect the body, mind, and all around you and how to the men it might effect you're sperm count." A few students groaned, a few snickered, and a few made noises like they were sick.  
  
"I know it may seem sick, but please bear with me," the teacher spoke and turned around to draw a very crude sperm cell and 'drug particles'.  
  
"Please take notes and follow along with me," she said, her back still facing the students. Shuffling and zipping noises were made as the students hastily pulled notebooks from their backpacks, prepared to take notes.   
  
"This class is a sperm cell," she said, while students copied the drawing, hoping to make it the same. But two people in the back seemed to be writing their own version of sperm cells.  
  
A girl with waist length raven black hair folded a piece of paper.   
  
"Pssst," she flicked the piece of paper over to a blue haired girl across from her desk. She caught it, opened it and inside it read:  
  
"Bra: Are u getting this at all?"  
  
  
  
Bra pulled out her favorite blue pen and scribbled in her elegant handwriting:  
  
"Like I'd be listening to this bitch. Panny, we've got to find a way out be4 I freak! I want to shopping and 7th per. Is taking longer than usual. We gotta break out!"   
  
Bra folded the piece of paper into a Chinese football and flicked it at Pan who had her fingers on both hands touching each other pretending to be a goal line. The 'football' flew in between Pan's fingers.  
  
"Touch down!" Pan whispered loudly. The teacher turned around from her position from the chalk board and removed her glasses.  
  
"Miss. Son, Miss Briefs, may I ask why you to aren't taking notes?" Pan and Bra looked at each other and shrugged. The teacher seemed to take it as an offensive gesture.  
  
"You two may serve detention with me after school today."  
  
"That's not fair Mrs. Walsh!" Bra yelled jumping from her seat. Her sudden actions seemed to startle both Mrs. Walsh and Pan.   
  
"WELL if you're going to have an attitude with me then you can stay after class tomorrow after school too if you please." Now it was Pan's turn to speak.  
  
"You can't do that! We have plans for both tonight and tomorrow night! Unlike you, we have places to be!"  
  
Mrs. Walsh crossed her arms in a Vegeta like way, her temper clearly rising.  
  
"Miss Son, I am surprised by you're actions. I would of assumed that you're father would of raised you in a more elegant manner, and the same goes for you Miss Briefs," Mrs. Walsh replied matter-of-factly.   
  
Pan was clenching her fists, and slowly a small light grew within the depths of her palms. Bra seeing this rushed over to her and clenched her fists, making Pan loose concretion.   
  
"It's not worth it Pan. She's just a weakling human," Bra whispered.  
  
"What was that Miss Briefs?"   
  
"Bra said that me taking by anger out on you isn't worth it," Pan replied through clenched teeth.   
  
"Oh. And by all means please by all means explain what you would do to another human, if you were given the chance to harm them? Give them drugs?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Bra and Pan said I unison.   
  
Mrs. Walsh turned around, a grin upon her face," Clearly class, this is an effect of the side effects of drugs… Possibly steroids."  
  
"Excuse me? Are you accusing Pan and I to be on drugs?"  
  
"Precisely. I've seen you to in martial arts tournaments on TV and it seems to be that you two have incredible amounts of strength and the same goes for you're family and the rest I've seen you two hang out with."  
  
"We are not on drugs," Pan replied. She was getting madder by the minute and wanted to blast this old hag into the next dimension, she didn't care if her she had a son, our who else she said she knew would miss her.  
  
"Our families are not on drugs! Just because we train and act more that humans, doesn't mean we are on drugs," Bra said, trying to keep her temper down.  
  
"A-hem, I did not say that it seems you have misunderstood me."   
  
Pan's temper flared as she walked to the front of the room, Bra trailing behind her closely. Pan reached for the door knob but stopped.  
  
"See if we save you're ass next time when a greater evil comes," Pan spoke sourly. Many would expect her to turn the door knob and walk out cursing insanities, but this is Pan we're talking about, strongest female sayian in the world. Pan simply stretched her hand out and flicked the door with her index finger. Pan smirked as she watched the door fly off it's hinges into the concrete wall, shattering into millions of little pieces. Pan grabbed Bra by the hand and stomped their way down the entwining stairs.   
  
Mrs. Walsh and her students looked, well, it's hard to explain what they looked like. They stared, a few making gasps and soon the class was all in a chitter chatter of what had just happened.  
  
Mrs. Walsh, wasting no time, waddled her fat little body over to a button on the wall and pressed it. It peeped and a voice came on over the speakers in the corners of the rooms:  
  
"Yes Mrs. Walsh?"  
  
"We have Pan Son and Bra Briefs making their way down the hall. We're going to need security, and please contact my father (a/n: she's the principle's daughter.) and the authorities to run drug tests on these girls."  
  
"Yes Mrs. Walsh. We have security already bring them in. We're about to contact their parents."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A click was heard, stating that the conversation was ended.   
  
"Now class, I want you to write me a two page report on what you just saw and for 50 points extra credit, you can write your own summary on what you think those girls were on. It's due tomorrow and it needs to be on my desk before the bell rings."  
  
A few students groaned as some hurriedly wrote it down on paper. Mrs. Walsh was about to open her mouth when, as if on cue the bell rang, singling class was over.  
  
The students rushed out the door and into the hall with other students, telling others what they had just saw. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't we come to an agreement or something?" Bulma implored.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs, but there's no expectation we can make for you're daughter or Miss Son. They will be expelled for their actions."  
  
"But I acted alone. The only reason Bra was there is because I dragged her into it," Pan replied.   
  
"No I went on my own will," Bra returned.   
  
The balding, plump principle shook his head. Mrs. Walsh stood behind him, one hand on his shoulder, and bore a grin of pure enjoyment. Pan looked from Mr. Walsh to her teacher, shortly her gaze was diverted to something clutching onto Mrs. Walsh's skirt.   
  
Between Mrs. Walsh's legs was what Pan would of thought was a pig, but in its place was actually a very porky young boy. He was about 4 feet, chubby hands and feet, his nose protruded out from his skull and his hair was matted onto his face.   
  
Pan elbowed Bra in the side. Bra's gaze fell upon what Pan was nodding at. IT was the most ugliest thing she had seen! Bra's feet started stomping and Bra made a few coughing noises trying to hold in her laughter.   
  
This got some disapproving looks from the stout family of three. Vegeta who had been dragged by his wife looked at what had effected his daughter's fit of laughter.   
  
"What the hell is that?!" Vegeta inquired, pointing his finger at the kid.   
  
"That, Mr. Briefs, is my grandson!" Mr. Walsh acknowledged.   
  
Bulma about had it. She elbowed Vegeta in the side hard. Vegeta cursed about ignorant women for a while and settled down.   
  
"Surly, we don't need to send the girls to a boot camp when they're all ready expelled," Videl added, trying her best to change the conversation.  
  
"It is what the school board recommends for misbehaved children Mrs. Son," Mrs. Walsh respond.   
  
"But our children are obedient and well behaved," Bulma said, now she could see why the girls got mad.   
  
"Not from what I have heard of Mrs. Briefs," the principle said, "You should of raised them better, especially you Mr. Son."  
  
Gohan stood up quickly, he couldn't believe what he just heard.   
  
"Are you inquiring that I am a bad parent Walter!" Gohan yelled, "We have raised our daughters to be well obedient and respect others."  
  
"And if you think that we're going to send them to a boot camp then you've got to be kidding," Bulma finished off Gohan's sentence.  
  
"It'd be good for them Mrs. Briefs," Mrs. Walsh said, "I clearly don't see why you're not going to allow those misbehaved offspring of yours go to a camp, where they will make them learn respect, obedience, and a lot more manners than what you have taught them. Or are they to weak and fragile for the real world?"  
  
Gohan, Videl, Pan, Bra, Vegeta, and Bulma were all out of their seats at that comment. Both Gohan and Vegeta both looked as if they could kill that woman at any moment.  
  
"WOMAN!!! ARE YOU INQUIREING THAT MY DAUGHTER AND KAKAROT'S BRAT'S BRAT ARE TO WEEK FOR ONE OF YOU'RE EARTHLING CAMP'S?"  
  
"I can see where both children get their temper from Mr. Briefs," Mrs. Walsh implied, "But arguing isn't going to get us any fathered. And Mrs. Briefs, nothing you can do, no money, I don't care what power you have over this city will buy you're way out of the school's decision. Tomorrow a bus will be here to take Pan and Bra to Camp Malfunction. And if they don't show up," Mrs. Walsh added, before interrupting both Videl and Bulma before they got a word out. "We will notify the authorities to come and take both girls there personally if they have too."  
  
"You can't do that," Videl, Gohan, and Bulma said in unison.  
  
"I believe we can," Mr. Walsh replied.  
  
"Oh we'll be there," Pan said.  
  
"And we'll take whatever they throw at us," Bra added.  
  
Bra and Pan both turned around and walked out the doors. The Videl and Gohan shook hands with the principle and followed the two girls out.  
  
"You better be expecting to loose you're job soon, Barbara" Bulma said, shaking Mr. Walsh's hand.  
  
Vegeta grunted at the principle and gave Mrs. Walsh a disapproving look and nodded at her son: "Nice rat you got there." Vegeta and Bulma both walked out of the room as Mrs. Walsh tried to, but struggled to pick up her crying soon at the insult.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You girls have everything you'll need?" Bulma asked, shutting the trunk to the hover car. Pan and Bra both nodded.   
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye," Goten said in a sarcastic matter.   
  
"You make it sound as if we died Uncle Goten," Pan said, giving Goten a light punch in the arm. Goten gave Pan a hug, said and said his goodbye's to Bra.   
  
"Don't blow anything up, especially you Pan," Trunks said winking at his little sisters companion.   
  
"But we're perfect angels brother," Bra replied.   
  
"Yeah…uh huh…..sure," Trunks assumed and gave both Pan and Bra a hug. The girls continued to say their goodbyes to people.   
  
"Huddle!" Ubbu shouted. Marron, Bra, Goten, Trunks, Uubu, and Pan stomped their feet on the ground as they lowered their heads, their bodies moved in forming a circle, and their arms crossing over each of their shoulders.  
  
"It's not going to be that much fun with out the other two Powerpuff Girls," Marron whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it," Bra assured.  
  
"And we'll go visit you guys too," Trunks said. The six of them shared a group hug.  
  
"Ranks," Ubbu said, "dismissed!" All bonked their heads together in the middle and fell down backwards laughter.  
  
"I'm gonna miss them doing that," Videl said.   
  
Pan and Bra stood and dusted themselves off, said some final goodbyes (again) and got into the back of the hover car. Bulm stepped inside the drivers seat and Videl in the passengers seat. The drove in silence till they got to City Hall.   
  
Both mothers hugged their daughter's tight and watched them get on the vomit colored bus. Tears streamed down the mother's faces as the bus took off down the road and disappeared behind a hill.  
  
It would be a long, sweaty ride to Camp Malfunction for Pan & Bra. But were they ready to go there, or would the Camp be unprepared for two demi sayian girls, who knew everything about causing trouble. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own Dragonball Z. Thanks to all of those that have reviewed. I feel so special. In the Next few chapters I'm going to but in a little what they did to me and others in boot camp and also from what my friend told me what they had to do in the mental hospital or camp she had to attend. And in case you're wondering, Mr. Walsh is my old English teacher but her dad isn't a principle, and her son isn't fat though, he's a little husky but he looks like a rat. Thought I'd include that for your own enjoyment.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan and Bra stepped off the old bus and looked at the large right building in front of them. The building was 3 stories high, there was very few windows, and the paint that once was white was now a stained yellow.   
  
A mid-aged woman came out of the two front doors and hustled over to Pan and Bra. Her hair was a dark brown that was pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of her head. Her scrubs (a/n: incase you didn't know, it's what doctors and dentists wear.) were a dingy purple and a few stains were on her shirt. Pan looked closer and saw that her name tag said "Valerie".  
  
"Here, here now, leave you're bags right here, somebody will come and get them," Valerie spoke quickly. He grabbed the two girls by the hand and pulled them into a run through the hall and lead them out the back door.  
  
"Now do you two see that line back there?" Both Bra and Pan nodded, "You need to get in the two empty spots up there and do what ever the instructor tells you to do. And mind you're manners, impoliteness is not taken kindly here."  
  
With a little shove, Valerie had pushed Pan and Bra outside and sprinted away from the two disappearing behind the corner. Pan and Bra looked at each other, shrugged and made there way to the front of the line. They took their places and mimicked what the other kids seemed to be doing.  
  
"Welcome recruits to Camp Malfunction. Here we will teach you to behave like proper kids. I see we have a few a few new juveniles and some of the old ones," the instructor, walked back and forth, in front of the lines, looked at each of them like he was a hungry vulture scavenging for new prey.  
  
"For those of you who don't know the rules here, and for those of you who have forgotten," He stopped in front of a teenaged boy and looked him up and down, "There will be no talking to members of the opposite sex.." there was a disapproving grunt heard from Bra, "You will be acquired to wear the uniforms that we give you, and if you have good points, you may wear your own clothing that you have brought. You will fear no tank tops, tube tops, halter tops, or wife beaters while I am in command." Another disapproving grunt was heard from Bra.  
  
"My name is Mr. Raider, but you will all call and answer to be as sir. You will only speak when you are addressed to otherwise there will be consciences," Sir stopped for a moment and took a clipboard from a lady that seemed to appear from out of nowhere.   
  
"When I call you're name, you will walk over to the tables, receive you're uniforms, shoes, socks, and other things you will need." he paused, looked them all over and began calling off names, "Andrews, Jeffery and Kelly Arvada." A gaunt girl with red hair, adorned with black highlights and a lean boy with golden hair walked to one of the tables, received their things and walked back to their positions.  
  
"Briefs, Bra and Barrack, James." Bra walked forward along with a blacked hair boy and received their stuff. Bra returned to her position, and gave pain a I-wish-I-didn't-have-to-wear-this-horrid-out-fit-look.  
  
More kids went up and soon Pan had gotten her things. Pan looked don at the bright hunter orange outfits she was given. There were three of them, along with a pair of black, worn out Nikes, 7 pairs of over large socks, a bottle of toothpaste, a toothbrush, a nylon bristled comb, a black hair tie, a bottle of cheap shampoo and conditioner, and a bar of soap (the soap and stuff were in a little see-through travel bag.  
  
"Girls will sleep in a different dormitory and the boys in another. Soon you will follow either Mrs. Ida or Mr. Smith to you're rooms. You each will be allowed to take an 8 minute shower in the afternoon. Breakfast is served at 7 hundred hours, lunch at 12 hundred hours, and dinner at 18 hundred hours. You are acquired to be dressed before breakfast and showered before dinner."   
  
He paused and looked around at them. His skeletal face bore thin lips, a crooked nose, and ebony eyes all fixed upon a powerfully built body.  
  
"You are dismissed. You're tasks will start tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I'm sorry it's so short, I need to take a shower and get ready to go to the carnival tonight. I'll try and make the next chapter longer, if not the next, and so on a so forth if they end up being short. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I really don't think anything needs to be said.  
  
this means a different room.   
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is your dormitories, girls. There will be four of you in a room. You are required to wear one pair of your uniform as bed clothes. The other two will be for work. You will receive new clothes in 3 days to wear," Mrs. Ida said, showing the girls into another badly needed paint job building.   
  
"You're stuff has already been put in the rooms you are assigned to," She sauntered over to a table and picked up a bright pink clipboard, "I'll give you you're assigned room number and who your roommates will be. As soon as I call you're name go into you're room. Oh...and one more thing, the rules also forbid that you touch each other. Due to recent events in the past years we have decide to construct invisible 'bubbles' around people. Ladies are only aloud to go within a foot of each other, and the men are required to stay 3 feet away from the ladies. And girls you will be acquired to wear you're hair up in a ponytail, no makeup will be aloud."   
  
Pan and Bra snorted at this comment. How lamer could this possibly get? But what Bra hated was that she couldn't wear her usual amount of makeup. Mrs. Ida called off names and watched them go to their rooms.   
  
"….Allerendra, Jasmine and Bonnet, May. You four are assigned to room 15.Lets see 8 are left. Keith, Alexandra… Briefs, Bra… Ringdove, Tina and Son, Pan you will be assigned to room 16." A sigh of relief escaped Pan's lips that she didn't even know she was holding. The four girls marched up 2 flights of stairs and made a right at a sign that read: "Rm. 15-Left, Rm. 16- Right.   
  
Alexandra did the honors of opening the gaudy purplish door. Bra took a step back at what she saw. The room was probably 20 feet wide by 15 feet. In one corner a four post twin bed with yellow sheets and white curtains and to one side was a nightstand with a small lamp on top of it. In the other corner was the same thing, but instead yellow bed sheets there were green floral print sheets and yellow curtains. When you looked to the right side there was another bed with red sheets and pink curtains and diagonally across the bed to the left was another bed with blue bed sheets and cream colored curtains. On the south side of the wall two 4 drawer dressers stood and to the other side of the doorway stood a mirror with a small table. In the far west corner was a large window, the crimson shades were drawn allowing no light to get in. In the middle of the room the girls luggage was tossed into an un-neatly pile.   
  
"Which beds to we sleep in?" Tina asked, flipping her lime green hair to one shoulder, "I'll take the green one if you girls don't mind." She didn't wait for an answer from the others she walked over to the pile of luggage, took her three bags out and walked to the yellow bed and began taking her stuff out.   
  
Alexandra looked over at the black and blue haired girls. She felt somewhat out of place. It was her first year here.   
  
"I.…um…don't care which bed you guys choose," she stuttered.  
  
"Well….I'll take the red one I guess…" Pan said and walked over to the pile of luggage, got her bags and proceeded over to the her bed.   
  
Bra took no time, she wanted a bed near Pan, she didn't really feel safe around Tina, so she grabbed her bags and went to the blue bed. Alexandra sighed and sauntered over to the yellow bed. And began unpacking.  
  
"Hey somebody's been in my stuff!" Bra yelled, pointed to the tossed around contents in her bag.   
  
"Oh you must be knew here," Tina nodded at the three of them, " They go through you're stuff before they let you have it back. They take out all of the things they think might let you succeed in suicide…you know like shoestrings. And they won't let you wear jewelry. They take it all away. You're suppose to get it back when you're done with this place, but actually you hardly ever do, some of it goes to the Salvation Army. Anyways, I'm Tina, who are you three?"  
  
"Pan."  
  
"Bra"  
  
"Alexandra…you can call be Alex if you want, or Ally."  
  
"What did you girls into, if you don't mind me asking," Tina asked.  
  
"Well….Pan and I, we went rebellious at school, we had only a week left and got expelled, and the school board decided to send us here," Bra said, and Pan smirked.  
  
"I was caught stealing…." Alex said in a mummer.  
  
"What'd you steal?" asked Tina.  
  
"Panties…" this got the four to laugh uncontrollably. After a few minutes of laughter, and a few tears coming from the eyes, they settled down.  
  
Tina spoke, "Well I end up coming here ever year. My step-mom thinks it's good for me. Sex and Drugs won't get you anywhere girls."  
  
"Oh," the other three said in unison.  
  
"The court decided to send me here when I told them: "Life's a bitch and then you die so fuck the world lets all get high. Daddy's lil girl but not the girl that daddy knew, daddy neva had a clue!!! An apple a day keeps the doctor away, but if your doctors cute then screw the fruit. I think the jury found it quite amusing for awhile, but still they sent me here to go through hell a fifth time."  
  
The girls laughed at the little poem that poured into from Tina's mouth.  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Few moments of silence continued and everyone had finished packing. They had changed into the uniforms they had to ware,. The shirt had cutoff sleeves that well about half way above the knees, insisting on what Tina said, they tucked them into the jeans that they had to wear.  
  
  
  
BEEEP BEEP LIINNNG BEEP BOP  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that?" Pan asked more to the wall than the others.  
  
"It's the dinner bell, wait till you here the wake up bell," Tina said assuringly, "You girls probably don't know where the mess hall is. Follow me and I'll show you."  
  
  
  
MESS HALL  
  
"We're suppose to eat this?" Bra asked, looking at the other three that had sat down at one of the tables that had 16 written in black paint on the top.   
  
"It's perfectly safe….I think," Tina said, spooning the chunky gruel into her mouth, a cringed look around her mouth.  
  
Alexandra said no word, she looked at Pan who was stuffing her face. With one hand she shoveled the gruel into her mouth and using the bread that was on the plate she wiped up the left behind juices that left rivers on her plate. She picked up the plastic knife and proceeded to cut the meat loaf, but the knife broke so Pan gnawed through the meat with her teeth. Half-way through the meat she looked at the others and saw them staring at her.  
  
"Wh-at? I'm **gulp** hungry." She said between bites.  
  
  
  
BEDROOM 6 AM  
  
  
  
TA-RIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!!!!! TA-RIIINGGG!!!!! BEEP, BEEP, RIIIIIING!  
  
  
  
"FIRE!" screamed Alex, jumping from her bed only to fall down in a tangled mess.  
  
"No, no calm down," Tina said laughing, "It's only the morning bell, we need to hurry and get dressed, or just wear the clothes we were to bed it's the easiest way."   
  
The girls ran to the vanity each pulling out the hair brush they were given and pulling their hair into frizzy ponytails.   
  
"EWWW! My hairs going to be ruined by the end of the both," Bra exclaimed.  
  
"I agree," Pan said, bulling her hair back into a high ponytail, "I'm going to need one of those hot oil treatments you keep talking about."  
  
The girls got dressed, brushed their teeth with lemon tasting toothpaste and hurried down stairs to the mess hall. Their breakfast considered of three over cooked biscuits, two orange slices, a two pieces of toast, and gravy. The toast and was piled into a stack and the gravy poured over it, the biscuits to one side of the trey with a slave of butter and the orange slices in one slot and a carton of orange juice and either white milk or chocolate.  
  
"JUVIES!" Sir's voice boomed over the intercom," Finish your meals and report out side underneath the flag pole in an orderly position. That is all."  
  
"Hope you guys are tough enough, cause it'll get harder each day," Tina sighed.  
  
"Don't worry we are," Pan smirked, looking at Bra, who nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I've got an idea for the next chapter but please bear with me for tonight I've got to go to the carnival and tomorrow night I'm going to my little cousin's birthday party. I'll type some in the afternoon today but I don't know if I'll get it all done and get it posted. I'll try my best.   
  
~~Kitty~~  
  
P.S: Thank you for all the great reviews, it encourages me greater!  
  
I've already thought up a sequel. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, do you really think I'd be writing this? I'd be making movies and stuff.   
  
Anyways….In other news my grandmother gave me food poisoning, so I'm not feeling to whoopee at the moment….the picnic was okay, I guess…..I got a few prizes from a few of my guy friends….made my boyfriend mad ….My cousin's birthday party was cool, they had miniature ponies (I didn't get to ride them), they had a Scooby-do blow up trampoline there (I hate Scooby-do), they had a train ride thing, and two pools, and two slip-n-slides, and a Frisbee, card, color maker thing there. I've realized that I have lots of little cousins under the age of 10, there's 32 of them and a few of my older cousins are gonna have babies (oh joy, more names for me to forget). I've got a big family, probably cause my great (times 6) great grandfather (Jonathan Sebastian Bach, I'm related to a famous person) had a big family…..  
  
Well I guess I'll get on with the story since you most likely don't want to listen to me blab about my family……  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 (it is chapter 5, right?):  
  
"Come on Pan, get up," Bra encouraged Pan, jogging in place.  
  
"I can't I'm too hungry," Pan mumbled.  
  
"Come on I'm not that hungry," Bra said bending her knees looking at Pan who had collapsed on the ground. The had been given no food for a day because they were got wondering off.  
  
"I need food," Pan said, stretching her sentence.   
  
"Oh for Dende's sake! Pan get you're ass off the ground before they notice we're gone and come back after us."   
  
"Ugh…..hey wait," Pan got to her knees and started sniffing the air, "You smell that?"  
  
"No!" Bra yelled annoyed," No we got to go."  
  
Bra grabbed Pan's arm and stated to pull her forward. But Pan remained motionless, still sniffing the air.  
  
"It smells familiar."   
  
Bra sniffed the air for awhile. Still finding no scent in the air, she closed her eyes and sniffed harder.  
  
"(sniiifff) ugh, (hack, cough, cough, huhg,). Oh it smells horrible." Bra said, opening her eyes. She looked around to see that Pan was walking through the brush towards the smell.  
  
"PANNY! Come back, if you want food then stop wandering off before we get in trouble again!" Bra called, stamping towards Pan who had stopped a little ways over something. Bra caught up within a few minutes, scratching her leg.  
  
"Ugh I think I walked through poison ivy or someth---ing!" Bra slid down the muddy hill that Pan had stopped at. Branches grabbed for her as she slithered down the mucky hill, her hands flying around her head trying to find something to hold on too.  
  
Pan tried to catch her as she felled, but failed. She looked around making sure nobody was around or in site. Seeing that no one was she lifted herself off the ground and flew down the hill towards Bra.   
  
She was gaining quickly on the free falling Bra (a/n: kinda sounds funny when you think of it). Pan's hand reached out, searching for Bra's. When there hands had detained each other, Pan pulled up hard, grabbing the collar on Bra's scrubs and pulled her up into the air.   
  
Pan let go of Bra, allowing her to levitate in the air alone.   
  
"You okay?"   
  
"No I'm not okay," Bra complained, pulling twigs out of her blue hair," Why did you let me….hey are you even listening to me?"  
  
Pan's eyes had been averted towards something below them, the source of the smell…  
  
"What is that?" Bra asked, nodding towards what Pan was staring at.  
  
"I don't know…let's go see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's note:   
  
Sorry guys that it' so short. But thanks for all the great reviews. I enjoy them. But I think I'm going to do a something a little different. And you guys are gonna have to help me.  
  
In chapter six I want you to decide on what'll happen to the girls.  
  
Here's you're choices:  
  
(a) Pan and Bra find skeletons in the murky water below them in the crevice.  
  
(b) Sir and Mrs. Walsh lure the girls into a trap and hold them for ransom.   
  
[c) poisoned apples that puts them under a spell of mass killing destruction.  
  
(d) Goten and Trunks farting (sorry, I couldn't resist, please don't vote on it)  
  
(e) Mrs. Walsh's dead crippled body  
  
(f) A bunch of dead cow bodies. *if you choose that one I'll have to redo the part of Bra falling.  
  
Well I've got a few ideas for all the choices up there expect (d), please don't vote on it. Also sorry for the choice [c) looking so weird like that. It'd wouldn't let me do   
  
(c ) all in one word, it kept doing © that, but I could use it as the Capsule Corp. logo.   
  
Well review or e-mail me (SilentDreamer2007@hotmail.com) with you're answer. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Still don't own DBZ. Any body know when the Dragonball GT's gonna come out on cartoon network?  
  
Here were the options:  
  
(a) Pan and Bra find skeletons in the murky water below them in the crevice.  
  
(b) Sir and Mrs. Walsh lure the girls into a trap and hold them for ransom.   
  
[c) poisoned apples that puts them under a spell of mass killing destruction.  
  
(d) Goten and Trunks farting (sorry, I couldn't resist, please don't vote on it)  
  
(e) Mrs. Walsh's dead crippled body  
  
(f) A bunch of dead cow bodies. *if you choose that one I'll have to redo the part of Bra falling.  
  
B's the winner. (I'll do a little compromising) The only reason why one of the options were they fall on dead cows is because…*snicker* one of my friends & I found a bunch of dead cows in the creek, and I dared her to poke them with a stick, the stick broke, and she 5 star frog splashed …It really funny…kinda gross too…(the things we country people do for amusement…)...Well on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
Pan's temper flared at what she saw.   
  
"Let me think….Chili Cheese fried burrito…um…over easy," Goten's voice rang from the crevice.  
  
"Yup…now you're turn," Trunks laughed. A loud ripping noise, that extended for a few minutes was heard.   
  
"Ugh!" Bra cried in disgust, covering her mouth and nose in the process.   
  
Goten and Trunks turned their heads to see both Pan and Bra plastered with horrified expressions on their face.   
  
"Oh….hi girls," Trunks stammered.   
  
"What the hell are you two doing," Pan said, through clenched teeth trying hard not to breathe.  
  
"Well….Trunks and I……Hey…. We said we'd come visit you!" Goten's face turned redder by the minute.  
  
A grumble was heard as Pan grabbed her stomach, still covering her mouth.  
  
"Are they feeding you?" Goten asked, trying to regain composure after Pan's grumbling stomach caused the rocky walls to quiver.   
  
"Here eat this," Trunks replied, drawing two red apples from his pocket, giving them both to Bra and Pan.  
  
"There one of Mom's experiments," Trunks continued, looking at Bra.  
  
Pan pressed the apple to her lips and took a bite of the apple, the rich flavor of it sliding into he mouth, and with each bite more juices invaded her mouth. (If you're thinking of it the wrong way, you're worse than the perverts at my school.  
  
"Umm.." Bra said, taking a bite. Both Goten and Trunks leaned in, eager looks on their faces, waiting for something to happen, and grins bored their lips.  
  
"It tastes funny," Pan whispered, dropping the apple, her eyes closing slightly. Both Bra and Pan had dropped their apples, slouching to the floor, and fell face flat in the earth, sleeping vaguely.   
  
Goten and Trunks, smiles across their faces, pressed the watches that they both had on their wrists. Goten turned into the plump, black haired witch, Mrs. Walsh, and Trunks's form turned into the Camp Instructor, Sir.  
  
A door, hidden inside the groves of the rocky walls, opened. The forms of Tina and Alex stepped out and sulked over to Pan and Bra. Alex held Pan's arms, as she swung the rest of Pan's body on her shoulders (the fireman carry, my brother's do it to me all the time). Tina did the same for Bra, neither of them showed any signs that both girls were heavy.  
  
Mrs. Walsh and Sir walked through the door that Tina and Alex came from. Pure pleasure was written all over Walsh's face, as she told the too girls to take Pan and Bra into their new 'rooms'.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry it was short. I'm running out of ideas so if you'd like please give me some suggestions for the next chapter. I'd appreciate it. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I only own DBZ In my own mine.  
  
Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been really tired. I don't know if it's from putting 2 hours more a day in the gym than my usual 2 hours, or the lack of sleep.  
  
It might take me awhile to get the next chapter up soon, since I have to baby-sit for a week and help my sister out with her Self Defense and Judo lessons.  
  
Well I hope you all are doing well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
"Hmmm…they seem to be from somewhere else…as I expected," Mrs. Walsh examined the blood of both the girls in the test tube in front of her.   
  
"But where from," Sir said, poking Pan's arm.  
  
Both Pan & Bra were locked into operating beds, wires connected to their temples, arms, and legs, while tubes from needles pulled blood from their bodies. Their clothes were discarded and left were their undergarments.  
  
They'd been knocked out for 3 days now. Their family, not knowing, nor them not knowing what was going on. Sir and Mrs. Walsh were casting experiments on the both of their sleeping bodies, scanning them, and giving them MRI's.   
  
"It's really weird though, they both seem to have great reflexes, and superhuman strength," Sir said, this time poking Bra's arm.  
  
"It could be witchcraft," Walsh replied," Both of their family's never seem to age, they're all in physical condition, they've all have done super natural things in the martial arts tournaments. And lately in the halls I have heard Pan scream either Kami or Dende at the ceiling. It could be one of their gods."  
  
"I like the way you think," Sir said, approaching Mrs. Walsh from the back, grabbing her ass in the process.  
  
"Why Sir!" Mrs. Walsh said delighted. This would be the first time she wouldn't have to pay someone to do that.  
  
"I like the way you think, Barbara. You burden you're self with all these questions, why don't you take a time off," Sir said, licking Mrs. Walsh's ear. He had to relieve his needs somehow one way or another. The robots and the androids knew better, and he could not figure out how to reprogram them. He could go for either Pan or Bra, but he wanted them to fell his rather "large" shaft. The only thing right now was either the hippo or the guard dog. He would've went for the dog, but he'd risk being neutered.   
  
"Burden ME!" Mrs. Walsh screamed jumping into his arms. Sir staggered a little bit. Slowly, with his knees bent and a few huffs and puffs, he was able to carry the hippo out of the lab to Dende knows where to…well you know.  
  
"Oh DENDE! I did not what to see that!" a voice spoke out of nowhere emerged from one of the cabinets.  
  
"Now to get this damn thing to let go of them…." It was a girl, averaging about 5' 6", she wore black baggy pants (adorned with chains, metal loops, zippers and safety pins) fell over her black skull boots and dragged on the floor. A pure black baby t-shirt, with a long sleeved fishnet tee hidden underneath it. Her waist length red hair was folded Gainsborough braid, with a few curly strands falling from their places, as she desperately tried to hid them underneath her black bucket hat.   
  
Her emerald green eyes scanned the area, trying to find a way to get them out.   
  
Her hands searched her one of her pockets as she pulled out a small silver bullet looking object. Twisting the cone shaped part off she found it around the small computer that held the tables (you know to move the table to a sitting position or something) Pan and Bra were on.   
  
She pulled the tubes from their bodies, and stopped the blood flowing from their veins with band-aids from the operating table, and disconnected the wires on their body.  
  
She pulled the other end off the silver bullet to revel a blinking red light. Backing away, she pushed the button and the computer smoked a little.   
  
The tables, that were once up in a sitting position fell down, the chains removed, and the girls slowly awakened.  
  
"Where are we," Pan asked, rubbing her sore arms.  
  
"No time for that," the girl said.  
  
"Who are you?" Pan and Bra asked in unison.  
  
"Put these on," she said, throwing their discarded scrubs at them," We only have a few minutes left before they realize that you're gone."   
  
She turned her back and entered a few words into the mainframe of the computer (not the one that was blown up), as the girls dressed quickly. She pulled out a disk that came from one of the many drives, put it in a cover, then stuff it carelessly in her one of her pockets. She spun on her heals to face the girls, shocked expressions on their faces.  
  
"I'll tell you all when we get back to H.Q." A stern look plastered on her face. "Follow me."  
  
She ran out of the door that the Walsh and Sir left 5 minutes ago. The girls in hot pursuit asking questions along the way….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who is this new girl? Why is she here? And what secrets does she hide? Found out in the next chapter!  
  
(Sorry If it was a little short) 


	8. Chapter Eight and Thank You

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I own 7 dollars, but you can't have it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
"So what you're basically saying is that our girls were led into a trap?" Gohan asked. Pan and Bra had arrived at the Headquarters of the International Agency a mere two hours ago to find that they're family was there.   
  
"Precisely, Mr. Son." A leather executive chair slowly turned around to reveal the red headed girl that had helped Pan and Bra escape.   
  
"It was only a matter of time till we had found Barbara teaching at Orange Star High, that we figured out her plans," She looked at Bra and Pan then continued," Apparently, they wanted to use you two for something."  
  
"Where is Walsh and Sir now?" Bulma asked, her arm wrapped around Vegeta's forearm, holding on to it as if it were her life line, while the other was clutched around Bra's.   
  
"We still don't know. It seems that when they let the holding room, they took a pod to another part of the country. They possibly know that were on to them."  
  
"Miss. Dawning*," Trunks asked.  
  
"Kitty, please."  
  
"Kitty, what exactly have these people do?"   
  
Kitty pondered this for a moment, while a snake like hand opened one of the many drawers in her desk and pulled out a remote control.   
  
"You see," She pointed the control at the wall, where a silver screen appeared when she pressed the small red button (a/n: I like red buttons), she then entered the numbers 3987005, where a profile of Barbara Walsh appeared on screen.  
  
"Twenty years ago, Walsh was arrested were convicted murder of 17 people for the use of a robot. We believe that the robot was something similar to that the Old Dr. Gero used. DNA testing has revealed that she is a granddaughter of him," she explained.  
  
"But how? I thought Dr. Gero had no family, other than the robots he invented," Bulma asked.  
  
"Floozies," Kitty replied, receiving a chuckle from Goten, only to be smacked upside the head by his older brother," We have confirmed that he had 3 children, 5 grandchildren, and one great grandchild. There might be more to our knowledge, but Mrs. Walsh seems to have taken a likening for robots and world dominances like her grandfather."   
  
Kitty hit then hit the numbers 5887210, and Sir's profile showed up on screen,  
  
"Isaacs Raider, convicted of three murders, attempted suicide, six felonies, and other countless crimes, the perfect accomplice for Walsh."  
  
A loud beeping noise was heard. The silver screen closed and Kitty spun around in her chair to the computer. A smirk, worthy of Vegeta's graced her faced.   
  
"It seems to be," Kitty stood up, pulling a few items from the drawers in her desk and putting them in her pockets," We have picked up their traces in the Caribbean Islands. With you're parents permissions, Pan and Bra, you are welcomed to help accompany me, and my partner on this case. "  
  
The parents nodded their heads, for they knew that no harm would come to their daughters, and they would be safe under the protection of Kitty and whatever partner she might have.   
  
"Oh, I think we might be able to work it into our schedules," Bra said, smiling at Pan.   
  
"We'd love too," Pan stated, a wide grin plastering her face.  
  
"Good," Kitty said," We leave tomorrow…."   
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Yes the red head was me, I couldn't resist to put me in it. IT was soooo tempting. I'm sorry this chapter is short, and the story as a matter of fact. But….I will write a sequel as soon as I can get to it. School starts Thursday (NOO THE HORROR!! At least I don't have to deal with Mrs. Walsh, but my lil bro does [I'll save him, I'll teach him how to skip class and get by with it….hehehe..]   
  
But I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing, and helping me feel special.. I would like to dedicate this fic to Tori Hoshi Pan (sp), for she gave me great reviews and helped inspired me to right more.   
  
With that being said, I'd like to say Thank you for everything have a much better time at school than I will ever have. 


End file.
